Tidur Mati (versi SasuNaru)
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Naruto, bocah lima tahun anak adopsi Keluarga Uchiha. Suatu pagi, ia menemui kesulitan untuk membangunkan salah satu kakaknya yang memiliki 'penyakit tidur mati'. Cara apakah yang akan dilakukannya untuk membangunkan Sasuke? [SasuNaru] [Chibi-Naru] [Absurd] [Lime]


**A/N:** Pair di dalam fic ini adalah S.N. Bagi yang tidak suka Naruto _Uke_, harap tidak perlu membaca fic ini. Klo masih baca, trus ngatain yang bukan-bukan, ada tiga pilihan. Pertama, buta huruf. Kedua, nyari sensasi. Ketiga, idiot.

Aku rasa para _reader_ sudah cukup mengerti dan bijak untuk saling menghargai kesukaan pair masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Tidur Mati' (versi SasuNaru)**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Lime, Ficlet

Naruto di sini adalah anak adopsi Keluarga Uchiha. _Setting_ di Kediaman Uchiha, di mana hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto saja di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu pagi, 08.00 am...

"Cacuke-_nii_! Cacuke-_nii_!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, berusia lima tahun, berlari penuh semangat setelah membuka daun pintu sebuah kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Di dalam sana, di atas sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_, tampaklah sesosok remaja berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Cacuke-_nii_. Bangun. Cacuke-_nii_." Si Pirang menarik-narik rambut kakak keduanya. "Cacuke-_nii_..." Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari yang bersangkutan, anak kecil bernama Uchiha (Uzumaki) Naruto itupun menggembungkan sebal kedua pipinya.

Sudah merupakan rahasia umum, kalau remaja bernama Sasuke itu punya kebiasaan 'tidur mati'. Yaitu, tipe tidur di mana jika seseorang yang mengidap 'penyakit' ini akan sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan. Ibaratnya, jika ada _tsunami_, petir menggelegar, ataupun hujan badai, orang tersebut akan tetap tertidur pulas tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun.

_'Uh... Ce—Cedikit lagi!'_ Naruto merayap layaknya kecoa pada selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Ia lalu duduk di atas perut remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sebelum seringaian setan tersungging menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Perlahan, jemari-jemari kanan Naruto terulur, menjepit hidung Sasuke, mencegah kakaknya untuk dapat menghirup _oksigen_ dengan bebas.

_**Tertidur sepulas apapun seseorang, pasti akan terbangun jika merasa sesak apalagi tidak bisa bernapas.**_

Begitulah anggapan Naruto pada awalnya, hingga seringaian pada bibirnya memudar tergantikan oleh decihan sebal ketika Sasuke malah mengambil _oksigen_ melalui mulut. Sistem kondisi darurat miliknya hidup secara otomatis.

Dengan sigap, Naruto menutup mulut Sasuke dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik...

Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun Sasuke akan terbangun. Naruto membatu. Merasa penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Hingga suara decihan sebal kembali terdengar, ketika masih tidak ditemukan respon satupun. Jika tetap nekat diteruskan, bisa-bisa kakaknya mati muda.

Rencana pertama gagal total. Waktunya beralih pada rencana kedua.

- Yakumo -

_Krek...! Krek...!_

Si Pirang melemaskan kesepuluh jari tangan layaknya seorang pianis yang melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai permainan pianonya. Tak lama, ia pun beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke, menyibak selimut, lalu mulai melakukan serangan gencar tahap kedua.

Yaitu, menggelitik tubuh kakaknya.

_**Merasa geli ataupun gatal akibat sesuatu mampu mengganggu kenyamanan tidur seseorang.**_

Maka tanpa harus menunggu waktu lebih lama, Naruto segera mengerahkan kelenturan jari-jari tangannya— menggelitik setiap tempat sensitif yang mampu merusak kenyamanan tidur Sasuke.

Telapak kaki, pinggang, dada, perut, bahkan lipatan ketiak— apapun yang terlintas di dalam otaknya ia gelitik dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Namun semua usaha kerasnya tetap saja tidak cukup ampuh untuk dapat membuat Sasuke terbangun. Sampai energinya nyaris terkuras habis dan ia kelelahan sendiri— Si Pucat itu tetap tertidur pulas.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

_**Apa kau sudah menyerah, Naruto?**_

Si Pirang menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengerang frustasi.

"Cacuke-_nii_! Bangun! Cacuke-_nii_!" Kedua kepalan kecil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. "Cacuke-_nii_ _Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_! _Bakaaaaaa_!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. Namun yang diguncang tetap 'tertidur mati'. "Huweeeeeeeee~" Si Pirang pun menangis. Namun yang ditangisi— masih tetap saja berada dalam kondisi yang sama.

Dengan mati-matian, Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Ia tidak boleh cengeng. Jangan seperti teman Itachi bernama Deidara yang menangis diiringi suara-suara aneh sewaktu ia datang menginap di rumah mereka.

Eh...? Itachi?

Memori Naruto kembali berputar pada malam suram beberapa hari yang lalu. Di mana ia terjaga dari tidurnya akibat suara-suara mencurigakan yang berasal dari dalam kamar Itachi. Karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran, maka Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk mengendap-ngendap menelusuri lorong koridor gelap sambil memeluk boneka kucing hitam berwajah _stoic_ yang ia namakan 'Cacuke'.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia membuka perlahan pintu kamar Itachi tanpa menimbulkan suara. Betapa _shock_-nya Si Pirang ketika melihat Itachi dan temannya sedang melakukan permainan aneh yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Namun ada kalimat yang cukup menarik perhatiannya waktu itu. Kalimat Itachi yang berkata, _"Kau tahu, jika kusentuh 'benda' milikmu ini, meskipun kau 'tertidur mati', aku dapat membuatmu terbangun kapan saja."_

Wajah Si Pirang Kecil berubah sangar layaknya _yakuza_. Sepasang iris birunya pun memandang bengis. Ia kemudian menurunkan celana pendek beserta dalaman yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Hingga tatapan matanya berubah _horror_ saat ia memandang sebuah 'benda layu' yang tergolek bebas di hadapan.

"Wow," gumamnya singkat.

Sedikit ragu-ragu, Naruto menggenggam 'benda' tersebut, lalu menaik-turunkan kedua tangannya dalam tempo sedang. Persis seperti apa yang pernah Itachi lakukan pada temannya.

"Uhn..." Desahan Sasuke membuat Naruto berbinar senang. Cara ini pasti berhasil! Apalagi dilihatnya Sasuke yang semakin bergerak gelisah, membuat Si Pirang semakin gencar mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya.

"Cacuke-_nii_, banguuuuuuuuuuun!" teriak Naruto sambil mengerahkan seluruh semangat, jiwa, juga cadangan energinya.

**"AAAAAAAAAARRGH!"** Sang Pangeran Tidur pun akhirnya mencapai tahap nada tertinggi.

_'A—Apa ini?'_ Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Wajah serta kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh cairan putih. Dahinya mengernyit dalam ketika mencium aroma dari cairan yang cukup menusuk indera penciumannya. Hingga rona wajahnya berubah pucat sewaktu mendapati Sasuke yang kini telah terbangun— sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan sepasang iris hitam mengerikan.

"Naruto... **APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, **_**DOBE**_**?!**"

**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Cerita inipun ditutup dengan usaha Naruto, bocah lima tahun yang berlari mati-matian demi menghindari kemurkaan 'Sang Dewa Iblis'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OWARI**_

**A/N:** Makasih yang sudah mau membaca fic ini sampai akhir. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya tidak memuaskan. Dan, ya. Fic ini adalah versi S.N dari fic yang pernah aku publish dengan karakter Kyuubi-Naruto.

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
